


Go Away!

by scifirevolutions



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Fandom Refrence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach, where Sherlock crashes at his brother's for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away!

Mycroft's eyes frowned as he stared at the hot beverage seething though his expensive coffee table.

"Sherlock, would you please put your teacup on a coaster."

"You do it."

"Sherlock!" 

"Alright, alright."

Sherlock got up and placed the curved objet on the stack of files next to him.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft cried franticly as Greg rushed over and grabbed the cup, placing it on one of the many coasters spread around the table. Mycroft, on the hand, went for the files. "... These are most secret government files; don't you have any respect?"

"There's no such thing?"

"As respect?"

"As most secret files; the highest priority is top secret."

"To the common folk." 

Sherlock glanced over at Mycroft who was giving him one of his toothless grins.

"Mycroft, how about helping me out in the Garden?" Lestrade suggested, "I wanted to cut down that tree that's leaning against our bedroom window."

"Mycroft doesn't do leg work." Sherlock answered. 

"Greg wasn't taking to you," Mycroft snapped at his younger brother, then turned towards Greg, "and as it turns out, I would love to help you Greg... Just as long as I don't have to touch anything."

"Nothing at all?... Not even me?"

"Well, when you put it like that- " 

"Can you two NOT do that in front of me!" Sherlock moaned.

"Bit hard, seeing as you're always hanging around." Lestrade said. 

"It's hardly my fault that I have to fake being dead."

"No, I blame your brother for not coming up with a better plan." Lestrade said eying Mycroft. 

"Greg, I've explained this to you- " Mycroft started. 

"I know, I'm just teasing."

"... you know how else you could tease me?"

Greg smiled as he stared at Mycroft who immediately grabbed his hand, dragging him up to the second floor.

 

Sherlock rolled over on the coach trying impossibly hard to not think of the numerous dirty scenarios that could be happening in the room above.

 

***

 

Three minutes later and he was deep in the voltes of his mind palace. _What was John's favorite color? He knew it was somewhere in section B. He was almost sure John had let the information slip... ... ... Damn, that's another coming back plan down the drain... well, maybe if he just-_ BANG! 

Sherlock opened his eyes and turned over on his back to glare up at the ceiling.

 

"Mycroft! your brother's going to hear that." Lestrade whispered.

"Don't worry; he's probably far into his mind place by now."

"I can hear you!" Sherlock yelled.

 

This was really the last straw. Sherlock had to find a way to stop them... permanently... But for now, the fire alarm would do just fine.

 

***

 

"Mycroft, you've got to do something about your brother. I don't mind restricting our actions to the bedroom, but this persistent attempt to keep us apart... Not to mention his means... Blowing up our bed as a lab experiment... and last week, Setting the living room ON FIRE... Mycroft, he burnt my entire Harry Potter collection!"

"I know, I'm sorry; I said I'll buy you another... signed, don't worry... But you're right, I'll speak to Mum; she's always known how to tame him... and by the way, I lost much more than a mere fantasy collection in that fire."

"You better not be insulting the importance of my Fandom?" Greg interrogated taking Mycroft by the hips, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

***

 

Mycroft pulled Greg closer as they sat on the couch watching Doctor Who. Greg moaned as he pushed Mycroft's arm away from the over his eyes.

"Mycroft, I can't see!" Greg grumbled.

"Why do you even like this so much; 10 was far superior... And this Amy character- "

"Don't even start to insult my Ship." 

"... What about the football match playing today."

"Don't care."

"All your friends down at the pub- " 

"Screw them!"

Mycroft sighed, "I should never have introduced you to it... and to think that we finally have the house to ourselves. I mean what if Sherlock decides to come back-" 

Suddenly Greg turned over to Mycroft, launching at his face.

"G-Greg?"

Greg pressed his lips against Mycroft's, his hands passing down across his waistcoat.

"What about- "

"Sod Doctor Who... It's not worth risking our precious moment alone." Greg said, his hands reaching for Mycroft's pants.

 

Mycroft decided it best not to mention how long he had taken to realize that... at least not crudely...

"Your _lenteur_ never fails to amaze me."

"My wat?"

"It's french."

 

Greg smiled, Mycroft speaking french was a huge turn on, especially when he didn't understand a thing he said. Greg rubbed his crotch against Mycroft before they rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

 

***

 

Miles away Sherlock sat by the window of the small private airplane. The speaker came on: "Sir, will this be a direct flight or would you like me to stop over somewhere?"

Sherlock was tempted to answer "Yes, 221B Baker Street please." But instead said: "No thank you, that's alright." 

"Alright, just let me know if you change your mind; this is going to be a long flight."

 

Outside, wind coming from the east hit hard against the wings of the plane as it took off into the air.

 


End file.
